Certain low power states referred to as S-states (e.g., S1, S2, S3, S4, etc.) are well-known in computer systems. One popular low power state is S3 that is often referred to as Standby, Sleep, and Suspend to Random Access Memory (RAM). Although S3 power state provides a relatively fast suspend and resume time over more conventional techniques (such as those relating to re-starting a computing device or suspend to disc), it still suffers for several latencies and delays, particularly with regard to the (re)initialization process that is part of the resume sequence. For example, the context of various devices (including that of a Central Processing Unit (CPU) cores) may be lost and to resume the computing system back to the same configuration as before the suspend operation may require (re)initialization of all of system elements that were powered off during suspension. Such process can make the resume operation in S3 power state, being executed from the Basic Input Output System (BIOS) flash, consume both time and energy.